masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hero Strategy/@comment-50.232.245.162-20160803173422/@comment-184.96.221.71-20190521101752
Hehe, years later I played this again. This time I just did Charismatic + Famous with 5 Sorcery books and 3 Life. Not sure if its better to take Warlord or not, but yeah, I'm kind of convinced that this is better than Artificer+Runemage. There are so many "hidden" benefits of Famous. I took Barbarians to start due to the extra taxes from population early on. The map was horrible, all Lizardmen and Barbarians. There was one High Men town that I found late in a horrible spot with a max pop of 8. Other than that the map was virtually all Lizardmen. Fortunately, I relied entirely on heroes for offense. On like turn 4 I got Mallus, quickly followed by Fang. After I cast Just Cause I got Shalla with Legendary, then got the War Monk with Super Agility and Charmed (not great but I took it). All of that came really early on, and of course I had Heroism on all of them. I kept them together at first, then once they got better and I got some gear I split them up. I kept Mallus and the War Monk together the whole game. The benefits of Famous are really pretty extensive. It improves your economy by both reducing unrest and decreasing your cost of troops, so money was never an issue. I basically just had to build enough troops to defend my towns. A few towns did go back an fourth because i could easily take anything with heroes but would sometimes lose them early on when they weren't quite well defended yet, but I'd just go take them back. Somehow Lo Pan must have hired 3 Paladins early and by the time I was ready to strike is capital he had 2 Storm Giants as well. So I had to hold off and crush his towns. I had to raze quite a few large Lizardman towns, which sucked , but still had to be done. But eventually I got some really insane gear on Shalla. I was able to research Invis pretty early, the benefit of going with 5 Sorcery books. Once Shalla got to Grand Lord she was able to solo his capital. By that time he had 2 Paladins and 6 Storm Giants in his capital. She had a Vampiric Axe, which was good due to Counter Magic, but she kept herself healed up anyway. I think she had soemthing liek 28 Attack +5 To Hit and soemthing like 15 Thrown damage, plus like 20 Shields. I twas something crazy. By then end of the game she had 9 moves, though the War Monk had 12 due to 6 + an Axe with Haste. I eventually summoned a Champion (Elana) and paired her with Shin Bo, who I found. I defeated almost every encounter. The only thing I didn't take on was Sky Drakes because I didn't have any good non-magic ranged attackers (could have used Berzerkers, but wasn't worth the effort). I'm going to try Artificer + Runemage again, but I kinda think Charismatic + Famous is stronger. You can get really great heroes really fast. With Artificer + Runemage I'm going to go for 5 Sorcery + 2 Life (Just Cause - really hard decision vs Heroism) and 2 Chaos for Hell Hounds. I think the key to Artificer + Runemage is using Hell Hounds to start while you wait on heroes and to help rescue heroes early. The Hell Hounds can also help you level your early heroes. Also, with Charismatic + Famous don't be afraid to reject your early heroes if they aren't good.